It is oftentimes desirable to represent variable data on a plot. Depending on the distribution of such variable data, the plot may be better represented as a logarithmic plot as opposed to a linear plot, or vice versa. For example, financial data such as market capitalizations and revenue are generally better represented as logarithmic plots because such plots tend to show linear relationships that may be more useful in data analysis. Also, it may be advantageous to perform data analysis of variable data that is represented as a logarithmic plot to overcome the heteroskedasticity of the variable data (i.e., the variables have different variances). Thus, there is a need for a method of selecting whether variable data should be plotted in linear space or logarithmic space.